


Hate or Date or Mate or Neither?

by HolyMad



Series: Raphael, the dad. Or grandpa. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Raphael Santiago, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Claia mentioned, Gen, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Polyamory, Saia mentioned, Timeline What Timeline, aroace Raphael santiago, everyone is in a qpr ok, plyamory, sb tell me the tag for qpr's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: I'd date you.Wat.I- hate you.(Angst for 3 seconds)





	Hate or Date or Mate or Neither?

**Author's Note:**

> Was it first Rosa or first Saia? It's been like two years don't @ me ok. xd

Raphael is reading a book in peaceful silence when Simon speeds into the room, throws himself onto the couch and lays his head in Raphael's lap. Being used to this, he just shifts a little to be able to both read and comb through Simon's hair. "What's up, Baby?"

 

Simon groans loudly. "Nobody loves me. That's up, Abuelito."

 

His hand freezes. No.

 

Big eyes behind plain glass specs look up at him. "No. Yeah. No, not like that." He shakes his head. "Like, I know you love me. And Rosa adores me. And Magnus is at least fond of me. And so will Alec once he opens up-" His hands and arms start gesticulating wildly "-more to people who are not his family. And Luke loves me. And Mom loves me. And Becca loves me. And Bubbe Helen loves me more than all of you together." He ends with his arms moving in a big circle.

 

With a quick glance at the current page Raphael puts down the book and places a soft kiss on Simon's forehead. "We do."

 

He smiles halfheartedly and shrugs a shoulder. "But none of you are romance, you know. I wanna date and be in a relationship."

 

"I'd date you."

 

Simon's eyes become huge. "What."

 

Oh well. Then... not? "I hate you?"

 

He shakes his head heavily which is a weird feeling on Raphael's leg. "No offence but I am really not dating a guy who's family and could be my grandpa from age and acting."

 

Raphael chuckles and shudders but his hand resumes its task. "Not romance, idiot. Platonic dating. Platonic relationship. I'm aro, remember? Nothing much would change. We're already having 'romantic' dinners in candle light, we cuddle right now. I met your family and you met mine. I still think that Elaine already thinks we're dating. She's becoming increasingly suggestive." With the last words he pinches Simon's chest.

 

Simon scrunches his nose in thinking. "Fair enough. Do I get to cuddle you more often then?" He looks up with unnecessary puppy eyes.

 

The kiss to Simon's forehead just comes without thought. "Of course, Baby. Can I call you my partner then?"

 

Puppy eyes lighten up and Raphael receives a tight hug that may or may not have broken some ribs. "Partners in crime!"

 

"No!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Few weeks later a daring woman joins Luke's pack. After months of werewolf/vampire bonding, including lots of old comic books collected by dozens of not-so-ancient vampires, a specific firey shadowhunter bonding with the woman and all of them showing her various ways of love she agrees to try out dating Simon a little. The more people to share love with, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this today and I ended this today. Be proud of me.  
> (or not i have two other drafts, one building on the fact that shelby is pregnant and that woman already had a baby shower)


End file.
